Flex
by Dompierre
Summary: Being raised in the DMV isn't always pretty. Tori and Beck are examples of that. After being sent in for their third infraction, the court orders them into a group home across the country. While in LA, many opportunities arise and they find themselves on the right path, but their dark past catches up to them fairly quickly... Eventual Jori. "Italics" Speaking in Spanish


Flex

Jade/Tori

Rated M: For crude language, sex, and because I feel like it

Based on a fucking true story.

 _Chapter 1: Old English_

 **Tori POV:**

It's probably ten at night. I haven't checked my phone in a minute and time went by pretty fast while I'm hanging with my friends, I just know the last bus ran until a quarter till 12, had to make sure I caught that or I'd be walking home on this hot ass night.

We were sitting at the park of this rec center, drinking beer out of a 12 pack and passing around like the fifth blunt of the night.

It's me, my brother Beck, Jo, Candy, and Ray. I had my hair in a bun, because it was already humid as fuck and this beer wasn't helping keep me cool.

I was zoning out once again, mind just wandering thinking about nothing important while trying to keep a look out.

We don't usually come to the park, it's hot, and I mean that in a "somebody might see us" type way.

So I was chugging down my third beer as soon as the blunt came back my way. I threw the can behind me into the grass with the others, and letting the smoke fill my lungs before I exhaled.

"I'm so tight that those Jordan's are limited. I've wanted those Gammas for so fucking long and they're telling me I have to drop 350 for one fucking pair." Ray scoffed. He was a huge sneaker head, I mean all of us are.

I wasn't too pressed about the Gammas though, they looked basic to me.

"I heard they're only selling them at like two stores. There's that store in Georgetown, then that one down in South East. My brother works at a footlocker though, they said they might get them, still not sure though." Jo commented and I passed the blunt to him when he was finished speaking.

I yawned and decided to check my phone. 11:30 _shit._ See, should've checked my phone earlier then I wouldn't have to jog to the fucking bus stop.

"Yo I gotta dip fam." I stood up from the bench moving my legs a bit, my butt fell asleep.

"Aight." Everyone started dapping me up and I hugged my brother.

"Actually Tori let me get a g from you before you dip." He said in my ear.

"You got dough? I can't front anyone right now." He nodded and pulled out his wallet while I bent down and got the little gram bag out of my sock.

We exchanged in a handshake and I started walking off while waving to the rest of the guys.

"Wait Tori." I looked back and saw Candy running towards me so I stopped while she caught up.

"Let me walk with you, I should probably head home too." I nodded and me and her walked towards the bus stop together.

We were walking in silence for a little bit. I had lifted my shirt up since it started sticking to me. And I was just praying this fucking bus didn't leave already.

"So, Tori I was wondering-" I looked towards her, eyebrow raised. "Do you have a girlfriend, or someone you're talking to, anything like that?"

I shook my head and looked back forward. We were one block away, swear on life imma be pissed if the bus passes me.

"Nah I don't, why?" I sniffed and glanced at her.

"Well, no reason I was just curious." She said, trailing off.

I hummed and peeped the cop that stopped at the green light a little ahead of us. He must've been staring at us pretty hard. But I let a breath go when he continued on.

"Aight" I said off handedly.

"Actually since I only see you maybe twice every couple of weeks think I could get your number? I'd like to hang out with you a little bit more."

We were at the bus stop now. I looked at Candy with a little smirk. Yeah, no reason she says. I started looking at the bus schedule hoping on everything I didn't miss it.

"Where you live at Candy?" I said while turning back around.

The whole bus thing, I was just gonna give it twenty minutes and hope it shows up, if it didn't I was walking home.

"In the gates, you?" She said while walking towards me a bit more. I was leaning against the bus sign pole, oddly comfortable.

"I live off the pike. The 23 takes me all the way there, basically to my front door."

I was using my hands for emphasis. I heard a car playing some Don Omar and my eyes cut to the car it was coming from.

It was a black Cadillac. Very, very old. I couldn't even tell you the year. But I didn't like it. I walked over to the seat the bus stop provided and pulled Candy with me, making her sit on my lap.

"Kiss me." I said not even giving her a chance to respond before I connected my lips to hers. I kept my eyes open though, pulling her closer until I was leaning back, giving me a better view of the car.

It took a left, coming towards us. I moved my hand to her hip, prepared to lift her up if it came to it. She was into it, whatever –over here moaning extra loud.

The car slowed down dramatically when it approached us. My heart sped up to a crazy speed, and my stomach dropped. I wasn't even kissing Candy, my lips weren't moving.

Candy pulled back, but I wasn't paying her any attention. My eyes stuck on the car that was creeping closer.

I had nothing on me, and it was stupid to run. I felt like I was stuck dealing with some unwanted confrontation right now.

"Who's that Tori?" I sucked my teeth. If I fucking knew I would've said something by now.

"Shh." I said softly, pulling her a little closer.

The cars breaks squeaked as it stopped in front of us. The music was turned down. It was too dark to see into the car.

" _What you rep_?" That was my fucking cue. I nudged Candy off of me so I could stand up.

"Ay start walking back to the park, call my brother I know you got his number either him or Jo. Do It now, go." I pushed her so she could start walking and she was looking at me wide eyed before looking at me, then back to the car.

I turned to the car and lifted my shirt back up, my crew tatted on my stomach right under the sky line of DC.

" _187, what's good?"_ I said while putting my shirt back down, waiting on whoever was in the car to pop off.

Candy still hasn't fucking moved.

"I said go, what the fuck." I basically yelled at her and she was just frozen there.

" _Oh your broads still don't listen Tori?"_ I looked back towards the car, peeping the guy in the backseat and I immediately calmed down.

" _I wish you'd stop scaring the fuck out of me, Rigo."_ He just started cackling.

He calmed down and lit up a smoke while eyeing Candy up and down. I didn't care, she wasn't my broad, and she should've left when I told her too.

" _We were actually looking for you, couldn't call. Some 13's are out tonight, making sure you make it home. Where's your brother?"_

" _He was at the park last time I checked. Might've went to the hotel for the night, I don't know."_

" _Why the fuck is he in a hotel."_

" _The bitch Martha kicked him out again, knowing he's on probation and has a curfew."_ I sucked my teeth. Our foster mother was the biggest bitch we knew, I swear it.

" _Well get into the car, that broad can't come though."_

I nodded. But I peeped the bus coming down the street, what a sice for Candy.

"Aight Candy I'll see you around. Text my brother when you make it home safe okay?"

I didn't wait for the reply as I got into the car and we headed back towards the park.

My phone was buzzing in the pocket of my basketball shorts so I fished it out and answered it after peeping it was Beck.

"Yo."

"Son why is Candy calling me whining about you leaving her at the bus stop."

I shrugged and snorted. "Man at least the bus is there, where you at though?"

"Mcdonalds waiting on this food. Munchies hit me like the biggest bitch."

"I'm hip. I might grab something. I'm with Rigo we're about to come scoop."

"Aight" He said before hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket and leaned against the door.

Everything was starting to hit me, I was extra turnt.

" _We'll drop you guys off at home when we get him. Martha needs to stop her bitching it's just gonna get him in more trouble. Can't have the best people on my crew behind bars. Does me no good."_

"Aight."

I said while finally looking at the people in the front seat. They weren't known, probably just drivers, super low ranking corner boys or something.

"Yo go to the Mcdonalds that's where Beck's at, it's right by the park so we'll see it." I spoke while closing my eyes again.

I drifted for a second. Real close to passing out when I felt myself being pushed over and Beck shoving himself into the car. Reaching over me to dap up Rodrigo and greet the people in the front.

The smell of his food hit my nose and I went for his fries real quick. He didn't mind though, he always shared with me.

" _Where we going?"_ Beck asked.

" _Home, I just didn't want you two walking home. Saw some 13's tonight while I was out earlier. Looked like they wanted trouble, I was sure they'd come after you if they had a chance."_

I was lazily chewing on the fries. They were type dry for my super thirsty ass so it wasn't comfortable going down.

I dozed off again, leaning on Becks shoulder. When I came to, we were parked in front of a 7-11. I saw Rigo coming out with a pack of swishers and I sat up a bit more.

I'm thirsty as fuck.

I slid over and opened the door. " _I'm gonna get something to drink."_

The lights inside of 7-11 were always extra dim, the back light by the fridge was flickering. I grabbed an Arizona green tea and headed to the cashier throwing down the exact change and heading out.

I peeped a cop on the street pulling into the lot so I got into the back seat quickly. Hoping I didn't look too suspect about it. We pulled out and took a right down my street, but we could see the cop still following us.

" _It's because of the car. We got pulled over earlier today. We're gonna drop you two off then deal with them. Here take my shit with you, I'll pick it up later."_

He put a book bag in my lap and I passed it to Beck who immediately put it on. I checked my pockets making sure I had everything.

The car stopped in front of our house and Beck and me got out smoothly. Rigo kept going while I fished out my keys. Not daring to look back in case the cop decided to follow us instead.

When we got inside it was completely dark and I headed up into my room, which faced the front.

Fuck, the pussy is still outside. I backed up from my window and stripped down. Throwing on some different clothes –ones that didn't reek of weed smoke.

I laid down in my bed, glad I didn't turn on my light to indicate my position to the fed outside.

 **Flex**

After waking up the next morning I peeped that I had missed school, again. Martha never fucking wakes us up, plus my phones dead.

Someone was knocking on the door though, I guess that's what woke me.

I got up pulling on some sweats, deciding to forget the shirt, my sports bra was enough. I padded down the steps and looked through the peep hole and smacked my teeth.

Two cops were posted at the front.

I opened the door, standing straight, head up.

My tat completely exposed, the fuck can they do?

"Can I help you?"

They just stared at me and I rolled my eyes.

" _Can I help you?!"_ The cop on the left snorted. I read his name tag, Carlos.

The one on the right, Frank –figures.

"Are you Victoria Juarez?"

I nodded.

"Alright, and is Beck Juarez here as well."

I shook my head, of course he was, but they don't need to know that.

"Well for one. You missed school, I know you're 16 and you miss school very often. Two, I need to question you about some things and I need you to come down to the station."

I snorted. "Question me for what?"

"You'll see, also we need to get in contact with your brother."

"I'm not going anywhere without my lawyer, and find him yourself I don't know where he is."

They just stood there. And I raised my eyebrow.

"We'll be back with a court order if necessary, Juarez."

"Go ahead. I'll be here." No I won't.

"Your call."

I closed the door when they left and went back upstairs. My bed was looking mighty inviting but I had to talk to Beck, I knocked on his door and opened it after I didn't hear any movement and peeped that he actually wasn't home.

Hm, must've gone to school.

Another knock on the door had me on high alert. What was it with people and knocking, the doorbell wasn't good enough?

I went back down and checked to see who it was and it was the same cops. Well fuck me, I ran back upstairs getting dressed and grabbing all of my shit, including Rigo's bag that was on Becks bed.

I went back down and headed towards the back door. The back yard was fenced off so the cops couldn't see me and I jumped over it, crossing into my neighbors yard and booking it for a couple of miles just jumping fence after fence.

There was a McDonald's up the street from me so I headed there to charge my phone.

After sitting there for sometime I thought it'd be fine to walk out on the street.

I was wrong of course and I found myself being pushed against a brick wall and being read my Miranda rights as the cop pulled the bag off of me, searching it.

I was so mad at myself, should've been more careful, the bag would've probably been fine in the house. But I wasn't sure if they'd break in and search it without permission.

The bag held about a grand in cash and there was an ounce in the bag. I was relieved it was only an ounce, usually Rigo carried more than that with him.

Down at the station I was sporting a scratched up cheek because ol' Carlos and Frank got so excited to have a reason to arrest me.

I stayed there in a holding cell for two nights.

On that Wednesday they took me down to the courthouse and I was confused to see my brother already there. No wait, that's right. He had court today.

I nodded at him and he nodded back staring at my cheek.

I was just so lucky to have Judge Hurley on my case today –sarcasm.

She hated my brother and I with a passion. Any weed smoking gang banger that popped into her court room got the worse punishment. I was sitting down next to my lawyer in the front as some other officer named off people on the list to come up.

He finally called my name and I sat up, they still had me in cuffs because I'm known to run.

"Juarez how nice to see you and your brother here on the same day."

I tried not to roll my eyes, it was a daunting task.

"Since I already gave him a punishment I shall give you the exact same one. Twelve months in a group home. You'll start your Junior year at a new school, and you'll be living with your mentor and his kid. Oh, and he's a cop. Oh! And it's in California. Enjoy your trip, and I sincerely hope to never see you again."

What the fuck?!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" My lawyer clapped his hands over my mouth while smiling at the judge.

"Thank you, your honor."

And I was dragged out of the fucking courtroom.

"Tori, I made that deal with her. It was either that or you were going all the way to Juvi for a very long time. Martha didn't want to help, so this is the best I could do alright?"

I sucked my teeth as I found myself at an airport with my old Parole Officer and lawyer.

Beck was sitting down taking a nap. I was the most upset about this.

"You'll enjoy Cali. It's a nice place. Just please try to enjoy it, and get your life on track. You're so fucking smart Tori. You and your brother have great potential. This opportunity is big. Can you please do this for me?"

I looked at my PO. Her names Rebecca Fine and she's been counseling my brother and I since we were 14. She was good people, she really cared for us.

And I guess I kind of let her down for getting in trouble, again.

"Ok, I'll do it."

" _Thank you baby, I love you."_

I sighed. " _I love you too."_

Then she kissed my forehead and pushed me towards the chairs my brother was at.

I looked at the plane ticket in my hand. Reagan INT, to LAX.

I guess this was the start of something new. And no, that wasn't a High School Musical reference, I'm not that corny.

 **A/N: So? What'd you think? Should I keep going, you like it? No?**


End file.
